Nightmares and Day Dreams
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: Steve's been having weird dreams lately involving Bucky,but they aren't dreams about the good ol' days,they're dreams about things two men shouldn't be doing together,but it seems so real.Bucky visits Steve's dreams every night,but the more Steve dreams,the more he's sure it's eve is stuck in the old ways,but is he ready to open up to his true feelings Steve/Loki Bucky
1. 1: Nightmares

**A/N: So for those that followed my other Steve/Loki fic, I had the want to do a different version of the idea entirely, and hear it is :D with a twist. This one will be a bit more...graphic if you will, and more physical relation than emotional, though it may change, who knows. Now it's a Steve/Loki and Steve/Bucky story, call it a love triangle, so to speak. Hope you all like it ;3**

**Edit: Sorry to anyone who followed this story already, had to delete it completely do to a complication in editing.**

* * *

Steve chewed on the end of his pencil, his mind wondering as he thought about the past. Something that didn't seem that far away. To Steve it felt like it had been only decades since he was frozen in the ice, when in truth it was decades ago. Seventy years ago he made that promise to Peggy and never got to fulfill it. Seventy years ago he left his dearest friend Bucky behind, his cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of Bucky. He had been thinking about Bucky a lot lately, something he hadn't done in a long while, until the dreams.

Lately, thoughts of Bucky great him at night, almost every night, like a curse. Not all was bad, he hadn't seen Bucky in years, but he hadn't planned on _seeing_ Bucky in the way he had. Dreams of he in Bucky in ways a man shouldn't think of another man. Back in his day just the idea of a man laying with another man was greatly frowned upon. Now, Bucky was what mostly occupied his mind anymore, but that wasn't what bothered him most of all, it was the dreams, they seemed so real and came so suddenly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a mug of black coffee set in front of him. He glanced up at Natasha, slightly dazed then flashed her a soft smile, "Thanks."

Natasha took a seat near him. Something about her reminded him a lot of Peggy, whether it was the hair, or how her eyes saw right into him, or even her strong woman stature, it was hard for him not to see the woman he once loved in the woman beside him. "No problem, you looked like shit, figured it might help a bit."

And there it went. Steve let out a long sigh, "That obvious, huh?"

Natasha smirked, "It's my job to know things about people, although, it's pretty obvious you haven't been sleeping, not very well at least."

Steve nodded, rubbing his eyes, "It's just..." he hesitated, "I've been having these weird dreams lately, more like nightmares. They're keeping me up at night."

Natasha narrowed her eyes on him, leaning forward in her chair, "What have you been dreaming about? It could be your subconscious trying to tell you something, so if you tell me what you've been dreaming about, maybe we could figure out what your body is trying to tell you and it might help you get some closure."

Steve felt his cheeks heat tremendously, but before he could say a word, Fury entered the room. He let out a sigh of relief. For once, he was actually thankful for Fur's timing. He just hoped Natasha wouldn't want to continue their _conversation_ afterwards. Steve faded in and out of focus as his mind drifted off to Bucky. Luckily he was close enough to the table that no one would notice the shame rising in his pants.

Suddenly, Fury said something that snapped him out of his day dream. The mention of Loki, the man who attacked Manhattan a little over two years ago, was apparently loose on Earth. Apparently, Asgardian security wasn't as good as they claimed to be. Thor was even there, going over the situation in London a while back and how they were all sure Loki was gone. But now they know for sure, he had, once again, returned to earth and is most likely in hiding. Why, of all places he chose earth, was anyone's guess.

Questions fired from every direction, Thor explained everything that happened in the world of the Dark elves and answered every question he could to the best of his ability.

"Everyone, we're on high alert until we can track down Loki and return him to Asgardian authorities," Fury announced.

"Hasn't he kind of, I don't know, broken out a time or two from Asgardian prison?" Stark asked, "Is it really such a good idea to send him back?"

"I honestly don't give two shits where he goes, so long as we get him locked, and cuffed and thrown into something small and confined and do it fast!" Fury snorted.

"Kinky," Tony replied.

Fury flashed Tony a look that just screamed all sorts of F-you before rolling his eyes and continuing on with his speech. "I don't care how you get him, but we just need to capture him and get him locked up, for real this time. I'm damn tired of this sassy princess with daddy issues getting in the way of more important projects. Just get it done. Dismissed!" With that, he about faced and left the room full of questions.

* * *

Steve trudged into his apartment and directly into his room before face planting into his bed. It hadn't been a particularly rough day, he was just so exhausted from the night before. The dreams were keeping him awake at night, afraid of falling asleep in fear of dreaming as he had been, but now he was too tired to care. Tonight he'd just have to deal with them, no matter how wrong they were.

He suddenly felt warm hands on the back of his neck, but they didn't startle him, they were inviting and caring. Gently they massaged his neck and worked down to his shoulder and back. He was sure he was already dreaming, but if this were real, he could truly go for a nice back rub right about now. He let out a low grunt, "That feels nice."

The other male leaned forward to whisper huskily into Steve's ear, "You seemed a bit stressed," he heard Bucky say.

Steve groaned again as Bucky worked his hands in all the right spots. Already he felt his hardened shaft pressing against his stomach. Closing his eyes, he allowed Bucky to continue, part of him wishing this were real, because the man sure did know how to give a massage, at least in his imagination.

Bucky worked down Steve's back, running his thumbs in small, strong circles until he reached Steve's ass. "There seems to be a lot of tension around here," he purred.

Steve let a soft moan escape from his lips, then rolled onto his back. He did nothing to hide the blush in his cheeks as Buck's eyes immediately fell on the large bulge in Steve's pants. Steve notice that Bucky was wearing nothing more than his boxers.

"Even more tension, here," Bucky said, groping the bulge. "Your clothes are so restricting, you should dress more casually once in a while."

Another moan escaped Steve's lips as he unbuttoned his shirt. As long as it was just a dream, it didn't seem to matter to him, but it was more like Bucky had him under a spell. He was so alluring the it made Steve forget everything else.

Bucky helped Steve's clothes off, slinging them about the room then quickly went to work on the throbbing shaft, massaging it with his lips and tongue before guiding it into his throat.

Steve closed his eyes, licking his lips. He titled his head back as Bucky started deep throating his shaft. He bucked his hips upward into Bucky's mouth craving more.

Bucky pulled the shaft from his mouth then worked it with his hand as he trailed kisses up Steve's stomach. Steve moaned again and bit his lip. His eyes watched Bucky the whole time, and when Bucky began to kiss his neck, he began to squirm, aching for more. Bucky stared down at Steve's lips and Steve watched him with careful eyes. Bucky smirked, then leaned down, playfully nibbling on Steve's lower lip. Steve hesitated, considering the situation, then slowly allowed Bucky access. The kiss was warm, passionate and ever so inviting.

Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth as Bucky entered two fingers into his entrance, keeping his rhythm stroking Steve's shaft. Bucky quickened his pace causing Steve to arch his back. All too quickly it ended in white spurts and a moan.

Steve opened his eyes to find Bucky was gone. He blinked his eyes a few times then sat up, glancing around the room, but he was alone. It was then that he notice that he was still fully dressed, but still very aroused. Rubbing his neck he frowned, it was 3AM and he was left with another nightmare, but it felt so real. Standing from his bed, he undressed, but paused. His neck no longer felt tense and he felt quite relaxed. Shaking his head he lay back in bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. He couldn't ignore the hardness poking out of the band, so he got to work before allowing his body to fall back to sleep.


	2. 2: Day Dreams

**A/N: Another exciting smutty chapter of the adventures into Captain America's love life**

* * *

When Steve awoke the next morning he felt relaxed and quite content. His shoulders felt loose and didn't hurt to move as if he had actually had a great massage the night before. Steve, however, only brushed it off as a good night's sleep, but as he made his way down the apartment and to the parking garage, he couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

"Anything new on Loki?" Fury asked.

"Nothing more than we already know," Natasha replied.

"No surveillance on him either," a SHIELD agents announced.

"I doubt this will be as easy as it was last time," Steve suggested. "Last time he wanted to be found, this time he's in hiding, probably right under our noses."

Thor nodded in agreement, "Besides, even if he were out in the open, Loki is a trickster and can even fool any mere midgardian recording devices. He can look like anyone in a crowed if he wanted to."

"So how do we find this proverbial needle in a hay stack?" Fury asked.

"Loki can't stay quiet for long, once he gets bored, he's bound to show up somewhere. Even if we don't actually see him, we'll notice some chaos and that will at least narrow it down," Thor told them.

"So, we have to wait?" Fury grunted. "That's a load of bull!"

"Do you have any better ideas, Director?" Stark asked, "Cause I don't and that's saying something."

Fury's nostrils flared at Tony's remark, knowing he was right, "Just keep your God Damn eyes open," he snorted before storming out of the room.

"Who peed in his Cheerios this morning?" Clint asked.

Tony merely smirked as if he had a dirty secret, which he usually did.

The room cleared out orderly as always, every day it was the same thing, if it wasn't a meeting, there was desk work to be done, at least for Steve. The others seemed to have more freedom, but he liked it that way. Doing what he could to help track down whatever number one priority at the time, as fast as they could. Sure it wasn't what he expected when he became a soldier, but neither was becoming Captain America. After desk work he'd usually wonder around town, taking in the sights. How far New York had come in only 70 years still amazed him. He even stopped at the diner where that one waitress, Beth, he saved during Loki's attack on Manhattan, worked. Sometimes it was for lunch or even just a cup of coffee.

Today he found himself standing outside the small diner, staring inward, debating if the diner is what he was craving. Pulling the door open, he entered the establishment and took his usual spot. Within a few moment, as usual, Beth, greeted him with a fresh pot of coffee.

"What'd it be today Cap...er...Steve?" she beamed.

Steve couldn't help but smile. The waitress was one of few people who actually saw what he looked like without his mask, that day in Manhattan and she, like the others, promised to keep it a secret. Unlike Tony, Steve wasn't one to flaunt.

"Coffee...and maybe some french toast," he replied with his signature smile.

The woman nodded and skipped off, happy as can be. Never before had Steve ever expected for women to swoon over him whether for who he was or how he looked, and even now it seemed so surreal. Setting his sketchbook on the table he began to draw, his pencil flowing freely as if it had a mind of it's own. Moments passed in a blink, unaware how long he had been there until the waitress placed the fresh, hot plate of french toast before him. The smell of syrup and butter caught his attention right away, along with the "Who is that?" from beside him. Looking up he saw the same waitress smiling down at him. Looking back at the sketchpad he saw Bucky staring back. His heart lurched, it was getting worse. Bucky seemed to be all he was thinking about anymore and now it was becoming evident in most everything he did. He frowned, "An old friend," he replied.

Beth glanced around before taking the seat across from him, "Tell me about him," she asked. Ever since the attack on Manhattan, Steve often stopped at the little diner and over the time he spent there, he's shared bits and pieces with the young woman as a form of release. Someone to go to on an off day. Over the short time they've learned quite a bit about each other. He learned that her name is Beth (obvious by her name tag), she's 24 and saving to become an actress. Typical of a lot of waitresses and waiters in New York.

Over time she learned that he's a lot older than he looks and went through the war. He only told her bits and pieces, nothing that was confidential of course, basically just what the common man knew back in the forties.

Steve told her what he could about the loss of his best friend and how he let it affect him. He didn't dare tell her about the dreams he had been having about his old friend, but did say he had been thinking about him a lot lately. He told her the anniversary of his death was coming up and it was just weighing heavy on him.

"Beth!" The cook called, "Get your tooshie back to work!"

Beth rested a hand on his, "It'll get better," she assured him, "He still lives on in your heart, that's what matters." And with that she was back to work.

Steve looked down on his plate. His food was getting cold so he quickly dug in, paid for his meal then left.

* * *

Once he had the door to his apparent unlocked, he opened the door then froze in his tracks. Sitting in his easy chair, was Bucky.

"Welcome home," he beamed.

Steve rubbed his eyes, his bag and sketchbook hitting the floor, "You're not real," he told himself, "You're just in my head." When he opened his eyes, Bucky was gone. With a long sigh, Steve shut the door, but once he turned around, Bucky was crouched on the floor, shifting through his sketchbook.

"Oh that's sweet," he held up the most recent drawing, "You drew me?"

Steve felt his mouth go dry and no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could do to quench it. "You're not real..."

Bucky rose to his feet, "Aren't I? But I'm standing right in front of you."

Steve felt his heart pounding hard against his chest. This couldn't be real, none of it, he was sure of it. It was nothing more than bad dreams, his subconscious playing games with him. As he had told the waitress, the Anniversary of Bucky's death _was_ getting to him. "I saw you die...I couldn't-"

Bucky closed the gap between them, grasping either side of Steve's face, "It wasn't your fault," he said sternly, "don't beat yourself up over it, I'm fine...now," he assured him.

Steve still wouldn't allow himself to believe it. "It seemed so real before, how am I certain this isn't a dream now?!"

"Because you're aware of it, wouldn't you be able to stop or change something? It's not a dream, never has been. It's been...you and me...all along."

Steve felt the heat rush to his face almost instantly as his heart lurched into his throat. Everything he swore was a dream, everything that had been going on between the two of them over the past few months replayed in his mind, "But...but how?" he asked.

Bucky's eyes fell on Steve's lips, then back to his eyes, but that's when he felt Steve's arousal, pressing against him, "Are you really so excited to see me?"

Steve sucked in a sharp breath, just before Bucky closed the gap between their lips, kissing him with great passion. Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth unable to control his reaction to even the gentlest touches. He could feel Bucky's hand, trailing down his chest, over his abs and stopping at Steve's belt, working on the clasp. Part of Steve wanted to stop him right there, but the other part of him, desperately ached to be touched by the other man.

Bucky reached into Steve's pants, but not into his boxers, just enough to teas the man as he rubbed the hardened shaft through the fabric of the boxer briefs. Steve's breathing started to quicken, and suddenly Bucky broke the kiss, laughing maniacally, but it wasn't Bucky's laugh, Steve knew Bucky's laugh. "You midgardians are so easily fooled," said the man as he pulled back enough for Steve to see.

"Loki?"


	3. 3: Please

**A/N: such lemon, many sexy. Not many responses on this story yet, but I'm hoping it will pic up with this chapter. Guess many people aren't that into a "love triangle" with "Bucky" involved.**

* * *

"Isn't it always?" Loki asked. He was still really close to Steve, in fact his hand was still down Steve's pants, slowly stroking the man. Whether he was doing it in attempt to distract Steve or if he was even aware he was still doing it, Steve wasn't sure. The more he thought about it, the harder it became for him to focus.

"How...why..." was all Steve managed to say. Usually he was better at keeping his focus, but he was so hyped up from Bucky earlier, his brain was already so soaked in euphoria, that he honestly didn't care. What he did notice, was Loki's closeness and felt the arousal in the god's pants, pressing against his thigh. Steve's eyes trailed down the male's body, taking note that he wasn't in his usual Asgardian attire, but something more casual, to say. Nothing that could really protect him from an attack. Something loose and easy to take off. Steve bit his lip and let out a low groan, considering the man.

Loki furrowed his brow, showing general confusion for the man's reaction. Loki wasn't at all pleased that the man seemed to be unphased by the fact that he wasn't his friend Bucky, but Loki, the man who caused so much chaos and effected each member of the Avengers deeply. "What is it?" he demanded.

Steve bit his lip, reaching down to grasp Loki's aroused bulge and began to stroke it, as Loki quickened his pace stroking Steve, at Steve's touch.

Loki snatched up Steve's hand, pinning it against the door behind him, "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, slight hesitation in his voice.

Steve smirked, "Only what you're doing for me," he replied.

Loki's hand stopped suddenly and Steve was sure he caught sight of slight pink in Loki's cheeks, but only for a second. Loki then forcefully grabbed Steve's shaft, forcing a yelp out of Steve, "Don't mess with me," Loki warned.

Steve was breathing heavily, due to the extreme discomfort, but despite the situation, he managed to utter a "please," in a low, pleading voice.

Apparently that was all Loki needed to throw him over the edge. The next thing Steve knew, he was thrown onto his bed as Loki crawled up on top of him, already breathing heavily.

Steve bucked his hips, aching for Loki's touch, he opened his mouth to say something, but Loki cut him off, grasping the man by his jaw, forcing a kiss onto him. Steve kissed him back to his own surprise, and even reached down to, once again, stroke the bulge in Loki's pants. Loki groaned into Steve's mouth, moving closer to him, allowing more access. Instinctively, Steve reached into Loki's loose pants, pulling out his throbbing shaft and began stroking it.

Loki sat up on his knees, still allowing Steve to stroke him as he removed his shirt. Steve assumed he'd be thin and lanky, but was surprised by how built he was for his stature. Loki leaned back over Steve, but as he was about to close the gap between them, Steve stopped him.

"Wait," he panted. He even stopped stroking the man.

Loki frowned in irritation, "What is it now?!"

"I'm...just...so used to-"

Without another word, Loki shifted his appearance back to Bucky, "Better?"

Steve's face flamed red hot at the sudden change. He simply nodded in response, but before Loki could continue, Steve had him on his back, pinned to the bed in a matter of seconds.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bucky demanded.

Steve removed his shirt and slid of Bucky's pants. That time he was sure Bucky was blushing. Leaning down, he took Bucky's shaft once more and really got a good look at it. "You know, I've never actually seen Bucky naked, not that it's something I quite looked forward to...at the time. Despite the fact that he always got the girl back then, I heard rumors about his size and how he was...lacking, I don't like to think bad thoughts about my old friend, but if the rumors were true, your...uh...endowedness, may be just a fantasy."

Bucky smirked, "I don't know everything about your friend, I've only seen what you have seen and if you had seen him naked and that were true, do you truly think I'd change my own size to humor you?"

Steve's cheeks grew redder, "Your own size?"

"Not turning back now, are you?" Bucky taunted.

Steve merely smirked, before taking the shaft into his mouth.

Bucky's breath caught in his throat. He surly wasn't expecting that, not from Captain morals. Usually he'd be the one doing everything, whether he was just blowing him, or giving a hand job, it was all him, while Steve lay helplessly, unsure if it were all a dream or real. The idea that he was taking the initiative made it all more exciting. His head arched back as he closed his eyes, enjoying every moment and touch. For once in a long time, he let his guard down, not hiding how much he enjoyed it. What Steve did next, really threw him over the edge.

Steve took the shaft from his mouth, only long enough to moisten his fingers, before inserting them into Bucky's entrance.

Bucky let out a low moan, then bit his lip.

Steve pulled the shaft from his mouth once more, but didn't stop thrusting his fingers within him, "Did I find your weakness?"

Bucky grunted, "I have no weakness," he objected. Steve quickened his pace, cause Bucky to moan again.

"Someone is a bit cocky," Steve teased.

"Will you just shut it and-" Bucky cut himself off, his face grew redder. He was growing impatient, and was a bit pissed that Steve was managing to torture him. He glanced away bashfully. Swallowing hard, he managed a "please."

Steve smirked, removing his pants before taking Bucky. They moved in rhythm, Steve thrusting within Bucky while continuing to stroke the throbbing shaft. Bucky moaned again, biting his bottom lip. He closed his eyes allowing Steve to has his way. In a burst of white, Bucky reached his end, soon followed by Steve.

Steve pulled out of Bucky then lay beside him, both men panting. They looked at one another, both trying to catch their breath, both exhausted, neither speaking. The awkward silence was draining and soon both men drifted off to sleep.


End file.
